When Worlds Collide
by Autobot Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to The Meeting of the Primes. Long ago, Phoenix and Optimus met, both learning something important from the other. However, a new evil has arisen and it will take both of them, and their forces, to confront and stop the new evil. Will they be able to stop it? Or will both dimensions fall into darkness, forever?


**When Worlds Collide**

**AN: Hello all :3 This is the first chapter and I hope you all Read-n-Review.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OCs.**

* * *

_Third POV, Cybertron, Iacon city_

Time and time again Earthquake would try to find a way thru Iacon's defensive dome. He, however, could never find a way thru. It was a sad, yet happy, thought that the best thing that protected Iacon was the one thing that kept Earthquake out. So it came as a surprise one day to see him not that far from the city's outer wall, just standing there alone as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

"You sure he is alone?" Phoenix Prime, leader of the Autobots asked her best friend, and brother in a way, JC once more. He nodded as they walked towards where Earthquake was waiting at.

"Yeah," He replied, not bothering to hide his surprise at what Earthquake was doing. "It's weird. The one who first spotted him said that he must have been there a while and he just stood there. Something's up, I just know it." Phoenix nodded at him.

"I know," She replied, sighing and lightly placing one of her hands- or servos- over her spark chamber. "Ever since we got back all those years ago, something has been bugging me. I don't think we actually went back in time, JC, I think we went to a different dimension. Plus something, or someone, is coming and we are going to need help stopping it." They reached the outer doors and she nodded to the 'gate keeper' on duty and he opened the heavy doors. "Stay here and let me talk to him." She said, walking out and towards Earthquake. JC watched from the door way as his younger friend, and sibling, walked over to their enemy.

Earthquake looked nervous as Phoenix walked closer. He seemed like he was trying to avoid letting someone, or something, know that he was here, trying to talk to her. Once she was near she looked him up and down and then nodded her head- helm- once at him.

"Earthquake," She said, looking at his eyes- optics. "Why are you here?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Prime," He replied, "I don't know how much of what I am about to say you will believe, but it is all the truth. Unicron is coming, and he is more powerful than before because he has been feeding off of another's power. I believe that he and another Unicron from another, connected dimension are working together to take down one dimension then the other." The whole time he had been talking, Phoenix's door wings have slowly dropped, showing her surprise and showing that she had a feeling about this already.

"Quake," Phoenix said slowly, "I have been afraid of that. You only confirmed what I had been feeling. Earthquake, are you and your Decepticons willing to put aside your differences and work alongside me and my Autobots?" He looked at her surprised a bit, but soon smiled and nodded.

"That's why I am here, Prime," He said with a chuckle. "But do you have any idea how we can get back there?" She smiled and nodded.

"I have already thought of it," She said, smiling. "After the first time, I set the ship's Core to be able to that on its own. Now we just have to pick a team to go." She started walking with him back towards Iacon. Telling the others what was going on was going to be hard, but there was really no other choice now.

* * *

_Earth, NEST base_

Optimus Prime sighed once more as he waited in the hanger for the major to return. All Autobots have been called back to the base after what had happened in Egypt, and Major Lennox was currently trying to help calm things down. _Trying_ being the main word. The door to the meeting room opened, the major stomped out, and then he slammed the door shut behind him. He soon stomped over towards where Optimus and his men were waiting at. He growled and mumbled as he sat in a chair near his alt form.

"They are _really_ starting to get on my nerves," Lennox growled. "I mean _seriously_! They are telling me that I can't let _any_ of you off base for _any_ reason unless I have orders for you guys." A lot of the Autobots groaned, and Optimus sighed again.

"They should know by now that we will still find ways off no matter what," Sideswipe commented. The major sighed along with Optimus and turned toward Ironhide. The black GMC truck rolled forward a bit and opened the door so he could climb in.

"Yeah, but just be good till I can get back," He said, shutting the door and letting Ironhide drive out of the hanger and start driving off the base. "Can this day get any worse?" Ironhide just chuckled a bit as he drove.

"Don't jinx yourself, Will," He said thru the radio. "Plus you never know what can happen during a day like today." Will just sighed, making Ironhide chuckle more. They hadn't even made it to the main gate when the call came in: Several unknown Cybertronian signatures in America, Texas to be exact. Both Will and Ironhide sighed and started back so they could fly out and investigate.

* * *

_Texas, USA; middle of nowhere_

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sideswipe were set up in an abandoned town not too far away from the unknown signatures. Will and his team were also set up nearby. So far they could only detect five, but that didn't mean that there were more. One of them pulled ahead from the others and soon made its appearance over the town. It was a steel-grey helicopter with a camo pattern to it. It hovered a bit before touching down as the other four appeared. A dark blue pick-up with other shades of blue was the first of the four to arrive, followed by a silver with red highlights sports car, a multi-green med hummer similar to Ratchet's alt-form, and finally another sports car, though this one was fast, really fast, and was red/orange with blue highlights. They were all in a line till one, the blue pick-up, rolled forward and spoke.

"There is no need to fear friends," She said, for her voice sounded femme. Optimus and the other Autobots were taken a bit aback, but trusted the speaker, for the voice sounded familiar. "Optimus, I know you are here. I need to speak with you. The fate of two dimensions is at stake." Once that was said, the pick-up and the others transformed into Cybertronians and they just stood there. Soon Optimus and the others had also transformed and stepped forward. Will and his team stayed back, but ready. There was a long silence before Optimus spoke.

"Phoenix?" He asked, a bit surprised, and the blue femme, Phoenix, smiled and nodded. "What are you doing back? And what is this about two dimensions in trouble?"

"And why do you always bring trouble," Sideswipe added with a chuckle. "Last time we meet you brought a mech crazier than Megatron." This got a few chuckles, till a double CLANG was heard and both Ratchet and the green mech were glaring at him, both holding wrenches. "OW! What the slag!?"

"Don't you go and start with _me_, mech," The green one snorted. "Phoenix is a good friend and a great Prime." The blue one, Phoenix, face palmed and groaned.

"Blaze," She said with an optic roll, "We do not need to confuse them more." She said pointing to Will and his team. She turned towards them afterwards. "I am Phoenix Prime, though you can just call me Phoenix, and this is my team: Blaze, my medic; Taggs, my best spy-bot; Blast, stealth specialist; and JC, my SIC and head tactician." They each nodded at Will and his team as Phoenix turned back towards Optimus. "I can answer all your questions, but not here. What I have to tell and explain will seem like a story or something, but it is all true. Or about as true as the info I have received and gathered." Optimus nodded, understanding that this was serious.

"You can explain everything back at the base," Will said, speaking up. "But we only have room left for two of you." Phoenix smiled and nodded.

"That's fine," She said, looking back at her team. "Taggs, Blast and I all have flight capable alt-modes, so the three of us can fly there ourselves if you give us the location." Will nodded and soon everyone was in the air on their way back to the NEST base.

* * *

_NEST Base, several hours later, Phoenix POV_

"To start things off," I said to Optimus, his Autobots and the assembled NEST personnel and a few government officials, including the president, "we did not come from the future as I first thought. Turns out we are actually from a different dimension that runs very close to this one. Close enough that, with enough power, a jump can be made." I looked around the room, reading the surprise, and some fear, at that announcement. "The reason I am here is because a great evil is upon _both_ dimensions. I have been suspecting, for some time now, that our meeting the first time was no accident. And that suspicion has been proven correct."

"Do you have any idea who this 'great evil' is?" One of the officials asked, some fear in his voice.

"And why are you telling us?" Another official, Galloway as I learned earlier, asked, being the asshole I was told he was. "What are you _planning_?" Several Autobots growled a bit at him, JC among them, and many, if not all, the NEST personnel glared at him or rolled their eyes. I simply looked at him and smiled a bit.

"I am telling you because we need to work together in order to be victorious," I explained. "And I am not planning anything. Honestly, I never planned this far ahead." I said with a small laugh and rubbed the back of my helm. A few sighed and shook their heads, but most laughed. I looked at the other official to answer his question. "And yes, I do. In fact I _know_ who it is…"

"And that is…?" Someone else asked when I trailed off. I closed my optics and sighed before opening them again.

"It's Unicron, The Chaos Bringer," I said, making Optimus and his Autobots go stiff with fear. "And it's both of ours, though we only need to defeat one, ours. However that one has been gaining strength from the other one and is nearly twice as strong now…" The humans there were confused as to who we were talking about, but that explanation will come later. "And there is more."

"How can there be _more_?!" Sides said, fear in his voice. "Isn't _Unicron_ enough? And a super-powered one at that!"

"Sideswipe," Optimus said, turning towards him. A silent conversation seemed to be held and soon Sides stepped back and was quiet. He then turned back to me and nodded for me to continue.

"In our dimension, Earth had cut all ties to Cybertron and any of her colonies, including the Earth colonies on Cybertron itself. We have tried to make contact with them in order to inform them of Unicron, but with no success. We do not know if they are just not receiving the information, or if they are ignoring us, but we can count them out for this fight," I said, looking around again. "Thus one of the reasons why we are here. We cannot fight him alone, and, since he is twice as powerful, this will take two Primes instead of one. I came back to ask for help, not just from Optimus and his Autobots, but from Earth as well. And Megatron and the Decepticons if we can convince them. Earthquake and his troops have already begun to help us at least slow him down, giving us time to gather all the help we can.

I know this is a lot to take in, but time is of the essence and we need to know your answer within the next two days," I said, still looking at all the different faces. "I can provide weapons and training to any who come if they need it."

"I will have to talk with Congress and the UN," The president said with a slight nod of his head. "But if this Unicron is as bad as you say, then I don't see why we wouldn't help you." He and the other officials left as I nodded a bit myself.

_Sometime later…_

I watched Blaze and Ratchet talk about medical stuff, JC joke with Sides, and Taggs pace a bit. Her nervousness was out of character for her, but I understood why. Blast, Optimus, Will and a few of the NEST personnel, and I watched her.

"OK," I said as she passed me for the 142nd time. "Taggs, you need to chill amiga. You are going to wear a path into the floor again if you keep this up." She looked at me and nodded, deciding to stand on the other side of the room.

"If you are a Prime, then why are you so… relaxed?" Will asked, looking up at me. I looked back down at him and smiled.

"It's just my personality," I said with a shrug. "I was chosen to be a Prime when I was still, technically, a youngling – a teenager, basically, in your terms – and at first I didn't _want_ to be Prime. But then I, JC and Quake all got sent to this dimension and JC and I meet Optimus and the others and I learned that just because I was young, and different, didn't mean that I couldn't be a good leader."

"And a great Prime," JC said, jumping in on the conversation. "One time, she and I got stuck in Whisper Canyon and _she_ decided to try-"

"You said you would never speak of that, JC," I said, cutting him off and glaring at him. "I _will_ tape you to the wall, _again_." I was still glaring at him, but I was smiling too, so others knew this was just witty banter between us. "Long story short: Never piss off a Rock Worm nest." JC and Taggs started laughing while Blaze just sighed. Optimus hid a smirk with a cough, Sides laughed as well and Ratchet looked indifferent. Will and the others just shook their heads.

"You are all weird," Epps said as he left, heading out with a few of the others for drinks and talk in the mess hall. I watched him leave and sighed a bit. This was the _first_ time _any_ of us had been on Earth, and it made me wonder what happened between Earth and Cybertron to cause them to become so distant.

"So what all happened after you got back home?" Sides asked, smiling. I smiled back at him and chuckled. "You did leave somewhat suddenly. And you said I gave you an idea…"

"Not that much…" I said thinking back to that day. "Oh and the idea you gave me was the location of the Matrix." I said smiling. The others, except for my team, looked confused. "It was in the one place no one, but the next Prime, could ever find it: In plain sight." Sides and the others started laughing, Optimus chuckled, and Taggs was pacing again.

"Taggs," JC said with a groan. "Come on femme, stop pacing. You're making me fall into recharge just watching you." There were a few laughs as Taggs turned and glared at him, and soon those few laughs turned into full blown laughter from all, and chuckles from Optimus, as Taggs chased JC around and finally tackled him outside.

_Maybe, just maybe, we have a chance at winning this battle,_ I thought as I watched everyone around me. _Maybe…_

* * *

_Third POV, Unicron, Phoenix Universe_

Deep within his prison, Unicron stirred. He had waited for so long now, but his waiting had paid off. He had been syphoning off energy from another in a nearby dimension, slowly, but surely. However, he was quickly found out by the Prime in his dimension and she has already started gathering forces to battle him. He knew he had to stop her before she brought enough reinforcements to stop him. But how?

_**All Primes have weaknesses,**_ He thought to himself as he 'looked' at Vector's little window. He himself couldn't _see_ it, but he could _feel_ it. It was _always_ there. _**So what is hers?**_

* * *

_Third POV, Earth, Phoenix Universe_

Earth itself has advanced very much on its own. They had colonized several planets in their own solar system and had finally developed FTL ships to explore beyond. Cybertron was just a stepping stone in their colonizing, however past feuds and anger resurfaced and caused Earth to isolate itself, preventing them from doing something they would regret forever. When the first messages from Cybertron reached MC120, a mining colony in the asteroid belt, they saw their chance to make up for their past mistakes. MC120 sent the message straight to earth, and soon earth was massing all available battleships and fighters it could, without leaving the Sol System completely undefended, to send to Cybertron.

There was just one problem: They did not know where Cybertron was at. They tried tracing the signal, but that failed when it stopped. History and archives were just about non-existent when it came to Cybertron and all that happened. They were not without hope though, for they were able to get a direction to begin searching.

"Our past is filled with mistakes, mishaps, tragedy, failure, destruction, anger, hate, and the like," The commander said to his crew on the lead ship, _The Enterprise_, broadcasting it to all the other ships and to earth as well. "But it is also filled with hope, love, triumphs, success, building, friendship, and so much more. Our ancestors pushed away a great ally, but now we have been given a chance to get that ally back _and_ help them when they need it _most_. We have _learned_ from our past so we can _make_ a better future, but it _all_ depends on _today_. What we do _here and now_ will be our defining moment.

We are not a peaceful race, war is what we live for. As hard as it is to face that small fact, it is true. But we can help another find _their_ peace by doing what we do _best_: Showing them the gates of hell, and why we are called the most _stubborn_ species in _existence_!" There were cheers and agreements everywhere at this point, even the commander had a smirk. "So now all I ask is this: Are you with me?" With that, the commander gave the order to move out, and every ship there that could go followed.

They failed before, they will _not_ fail again.

* * *

_Third POV, Earth, Decepticon base, Optimus universe_

Dark Rose and one of Earthquake's troops stood in front of Megatron and his Decepticons. They had gone to him to see if he, and his Decepticons, would aid them in battling Unicron. Soundwave, Starscream, and Megatron were just staring at the two of them like they were crazy. Or at least Starscream and Megatron were, Soundwave was just Soundwave.

"Why should we believe you?" Megatron asked with a growl, picking at his head injury. Neither of the messengers flinched as they watched him. "Why should we help at all?"

"Believe it or don't, that is your choice Megatron," Dark Rose said in a flat voice. "But we speak the truth. And if you _do_ help us, you will be saving your _own_ aft in the process."

"Story: Probable." Soundwave said after Dark Rose. "Unicron: Major threat. Action: Elimination of said threat." Megatron nodded slightly at Soundwave's statement. Dark took out a small device and tossed it to Soundwave.

"If you do decide to join," She said as turned to walk away, followed by Quake's goon, "just activate that device and we will pick you up." They transformed into their jet modes and took to the sky, leaving Megatron to his thoughts. They turned and headed for the NEST base and towards Phoenix to report in before heading back to the ship.

* * *

**AN: OK! XD So there you go :3 one of my LONGEST CHAPTERS: 3457 words. Enjoy this first chapter cause it will be the only chapter for a while. I am moving in like 2 days and internet is gonna be gone tomorrow. (Well today since I am uploading this at 1:30 AM) XD any and all spelling and grammar mishaps are my mishaps. **


End file.
